Irony of the Situation
by primadonnabloodbath
Summary: You spent your whole life thinking that you'd never, ever have the chance to be with her, only for that chance to go straight to someone else. Lobamora, one-shot, 1st person POV.
**A/N:** "Master Kimora is my favorite character!" I say, as I write a story where he's suffering through heartbreak. Needless to say, I combed through Andrew R. Robinson's tumblr blog, and noticed that nobody else seemed to ship Kimora with... anybody, really. Poor guy. SO! Here's this little drabble to hopefully remedy that. Do I need to put in a warning for implied adultery? Is that even a thing?

 **Disclaimer:** I like to write one-shots whenever I'm burned out on how to finish my other stories. Also, this show and its characters aren't mine.

* * *

The first time you met her was when you were 14. She'd been uninvited and seemed rather out of place in the temple, but you always seemed to enjoy her presence. And, with the both of you rescuing the other acolytes from a veil breach misfire, you both became much closer. Through other sorts of helping out the masters and dueling, Nadia always seemed to set aside time for talk and discussion with you, no matter what.

Your rescue mission of Chavez only seemed to deepen your relationship, she'd even kissed you that night, causing all sorts of confusion and feelings to arise. Though, you did stop seeing her as much after then, as her wayline had been destroyed and she'd already sought out another teacher in closer proximity to her home. But, you still shared letters and sent each other little gifts in the mail as mementos for each other.

When she'd turned 19, she came to the temple with some wonderful news. Apparently her parents had saved up enough to send her to a school here, and then you'd be able to be together again, just like old times. You and Chavez were practically incapable of cooling down, overjoyed that the three of you could catch up and hang out again.

But, something in the universe seems to prevent any sort of happy reunion between you. Within the course of one year, Tiera is murdered by her own creature, and August flies into an inconsolable rage, betraying the order and stranding Takahashi in the nature realm without a gauntlet. Nadia completely shut down, cutting her long black hair that August had loved so much dangerously short, refusing to speak to anyone outside of Rusalka, and locked herself in the now-abandoned lab.

You and Chavez have no idea how to respond either, he mostly tries to keep a brave face, only to break down because 'no, she didn't deserve that, how could anyone have deserved that' and cry a bit. You attempt to keep everyone in a better state of mind or mood, internalizing everything and smiling through it all. It isn't long until Jaha and Brightmore decide the best course of action is for you to become the masters in the meantime. After all, you're all old enough now, aren't you?

The next few years seem to go by as slow as possible, and Nadia never seems to change her tune. She's distant, cold, barely ever seems to get out of the temple or even her own house much anymore. But, you stay by her, it wouldn't be right just to leave her all alone. And, when a few new acolytes join the order, they really help her to open up and just smile more. But, as the months in comparison shoot by as opposed to everything else, everything changes when "The Choten" makes his move, with all of you barley getting out alive. As you catch your breath and take in your surrounds, you can hear Master Jaha behind you say one sentence that makes your blood freeze.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! We just saved the world; Kiss her already!"

Your heart drops to the floor at this line, as you see Nadia and Chavez hold each other, how she smiles as they pull in and kiss warmly, holding each other close. You spent your whole life thinking that you'd never, ever have the chance to be with her, only for that chance to go straight to someone else. But you're not mad at either of them; No, you're just glad that she's found someone that'll treat her right, one of the closest friends that the both of you have ever had.

Besides, you don't have any time for romance after this battle. Even though you've managed to seal the veil and thwarted the Choten's plans for world domination, Master Brightmore has still turned sides, and you can't keep Gabriel in this position for long, even you weren't this young when you started. So, you decide to do a bit of research yourself, late that night in the library.

As you search for the roster of available specialists and outpost guardians, you feel a slight twinge of déjà vu. Sneaking out into the library to look for an important book, that is. You shrug it off and continue your search for it. Illuminated (quite conveniently, I might add) by the soft glow of one of the stalker-spheres, you see it on one of the higher shelves, barely within your reach. Breathing a sigh of relief, you quickly walk over to the shelf and attempt to pull it out.

But, as luck would have it, the second you pull it from its moorings, another tablet slips out of place and bashes you clean in the face. You give a short cry in pain, and rub the area from where it was hit, feeling the blood slowly start to trickle out of your nose. You sniff back the blood, and turn to leave, only to bump right into Master Nadia, who seems just as surprised to see you here as you do her.

"Good… evening," She says softly, taking in your expression and injury. "Are you alright? I heard you yell."

"No, don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine!" You say, wincing a little bit as the pinching pain starts to increase. "I was just a little startled, that's all."

"Master Kimora. You're bleeding," Nadia says, as she cups your head in her hands, getting a better look at your face. Your face turns redder, this time of your own volition. And, without a second thought, you kiss her full on the mouth, shocking her as well as yourself. Immediately you regret this, pulling back as fast as you went in, shoving her away.

"I- I don't know what came over me!" You say, clutching the book closer to yourself. She stands there, taken aback. Her hair has been mussed up a bit at the ends, and the blood from your nose has smeared all over the tip of hers and a bit of her cheek. She brushes her messy hair out of the way, takes a deep breath, and walks forward. "Master Kimora." She says sternly, as you await the oncoming storm.

And she kisses you right back.


End file.
